wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Wiggle/Gallery
Gallery File:GregWiggle.jpg|Greg in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" music video File:GregandAnthony.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GregSinging.jpg|Greg singing at Darling Harbour File:GregandDorothy.jpg|Greg and Dorothy GregandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Uncle Noah's Ark" music video GregPageinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" Greg.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Time" File:Gregin1994.jpg|Greg in 1994 GreginYummyYummy.jpg|Greg in "Yummy Yummy" GreginDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" pilot episode GregatConcert.jpg|Greg at a 1994 concert GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags GreginBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in "Big Red Car" GreginBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg in "Big Red Car" end credits GreginBackstage.jpg|Greg in backstage Gregin1996.jpg|Greg in backstage clip from 1996 GregAutographingVideo.jpg|Greg autographing a videotape GreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" GregandHenry.jpg|Greg and Henry GregandCaptain.jpg|Greg and Captain GreginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue GreginWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits GreginWiggledance!.jpg|Greg in "Wiggledance!" GregandtheAudience.jpg|Greg and the audience GregandPaulPaddick.jpg|Greg and Paul Paddick GregandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg and Dr. Murray Gregin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in 1997 GreginAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|Greg in Australia's Wonderland concert GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" GregatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg at Manly Beach GreginStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Greg in Starlight Foundation Video Month commercial GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Greg interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" GreginWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Greg in Wiggles sticker book GreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Movie" GregintheMirror.png|Greg in the mirror GregDrivingtheBigRedCar.png|Greg driving the Big Red Car GreginAustralia.jpg|Greg in Australia GregScreaming.jpg|Greg screaming GreginWigglehouse.jpg|Greg in Wigglehouse GreginCircusTent.jpg|Greg in circus tent GreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg in "Yummy Yummy" (re-recording) GreginYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue GreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" GreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Big Show" Gregin1998.jpg|Greg in 1998 GreginNewZealand.jpg|Greg in New Zealand GregonRecovery.jpg|Greg on Recovery GregandPluckaDuck.jpg|Greg and Plucka Duck GreginTVSeries1.jpg|Greg's name in the 1997 television series FunnyGreg66.jpg|Greg in "Funny Greg" MusclemanMurray64.jpg|Greg in "Muscleman Murray" Anthony'sFriend4.jpg|Greg wearing pajamas Anthony'sFriend9.jpg|Greg in "Anthony's Friend" Foodman32.jpg|Greg in "Foodman" BuildingBlocks3.jpg|Greg in "Building Blocks" JeffTheMechanic2.jpg|Greg in "Jeff the Mechanic" Lilly4.jpg|Greg in "Lilly" GreginTheParty.jpg|Greg in "The Party" GreginWiggleOpera.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Opera" Haircut8.jpg|Greg in "Haircut" SpookedWiggles27.jpg|Greg in "Spooked Wiggles" GreginWigglyGarage.jpg|Greg in the Wiggly Garage GreginTootToot!.jpg|Greg in "Toot Toot!" GregatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Greg at Australia's Wonderland Greg'sMagicColoringBook1.png|Greg in "A Day with The Wiggles" GregatDisneyland.jpg|Greg at Disneyland File:GregatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg at Disney Partner Statues GreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" GregonJungleCruise.jpg|Greg on Jungle Cruise GregonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg on Splash Mountain GregatGoofy'sPlayhouse.jpg|Greg at Goofy's Playhouse GreginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg in Mickey's Toontown GregatTheGagWarehouse.jpg|Greg at the Gag Warehouse GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggly Big Show" GreginTVSeries2.jpg|Greg in "Wiggles World" TV Series Food9.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Food" GreginCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg in "Counting and Numbers" GreginDancing.jpg|Greg in "Dancing" DressingUp(Episode)54.jpg|Greg in "Dressing Up" YourBody18.jpg|Greg in "Your Body" GregandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg and Flora Door CavemanGreg.jpg|Greg in Cavemen times AtPlay22.jpg|Greg in "At Play" Safety61.jpg|Greg in "Safety" TheColoredLeapers5.jpg|Greg in "Storytelling" Friends13.jpg|Greg in "Friends" GregPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Greg playing trumpet Hygiene96.jpg|Greg in "Hygiene" Animals3.jpg|Greg in "Animals" PuppetGreg.jpg|Greg in Puppet Form History31.jpg|Greg in "History" Family36.jpg|Greg in "Family" Movement85.jpg|Greg in "Movement" GreginNutrition.jpg|Greg in "Nutrition" Directions34.jpg|Greg in "Directions" GregonHappyandSadStreet.jpg|Greg on Happy and Sad Street Manners131.jpg|Greg in "Manners" Travel5.jpg|Greg in "Travel" Play4.jpg|Greg in "Play" TheBody41.jpg|Greg in "The Body" Communication32.jpg|Greg in "Communication" GregSleeping.jpg|Greg sleeping GreginWork.jpg|Greg in "Work"" Imagination77.jpg|Greg in "Imagination" GreginCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg in "Cows and Ducks" GreginCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" GregonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Greg on "This Is Your Life" GregonTheTodayShow.jpg|Greg on "The Today Show" GreginIt'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|Greg in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video AnthonyLovesHisFood2.jpg|Greg in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook GreginYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" GreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy19.jpg|Greg in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook File:Gregin2001.jpg|Greg in 2001 GreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg in "Hoop Dee Doo" It's a Wiggly Party" GregonGroundForce.jpg|Greg on "Ground Force" GregonChannel9'sNews.jpg|Greg on Channel 9's News GreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" GreginWigglySafari.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Safari" File:GreginHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|Greg in "Here Come The Wiggles! Tour" GreginWiggleBay.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Bay" GregonYesDear.jpg|Greg on "Yes Dear" GreginNewYorkCity.jpg|Greg in New York City MoonGreg.jpg|Moon Greg GreginSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Greg in "Space Dancing" GreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" GregatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg at Network Wiggles GreginTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg in "The Dancing Flowers" music video GreginTVSeries3.jpg|Greg in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series Greg'sNews.jpg|Greg's News GregandhisMirrorClone.jpg|Greg and his mirror clone GregonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Greg on "Carols in the Domain" GregPlushToy.jpg|Greg plush toy GregToyFigure.jpg|Greg toy figure GregonFRESH.jpg|Greg on "FRESH" GregonSunrise.jpg|Greg on "Sunrise" File:Gregin2003.jpg|Greg in 2003 GreginTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggly Safari Show" GregonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Greg on "Good Morning Australia" GregandBrett.jpg|Greg and Brett (Anthony's fill-in) GregonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Greg on "The Wayne Brady Show" GregonToday.jpg|Greg on "Today" GreginTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork3.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook GreginBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Behind the Scenes clip GreginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" GregandSamMoran.jpg|Greg and Sam Moran GregandBrettClarke.jpg|Greg and Brett Clarke GreginChina.jpg|Greg in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" GregattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Greg at the Great Wall of China GregatVictoriaHarbour.jpg|Greg at Victoria Harbor GregCowboyDoll.jpg|Greg cowboy doll GregonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Greg on "Playhouse Disney" File:Gregin2004Concert.jpg|Greg in 2004 concert GregatToysRUs.jpg|Greg at Toys R Us TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience19.jpg|Greg in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" electronic storybook GreginSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg in "Santa's Rockin"!" GregandBarryWilliams.jpg|Greg and Barry Williams GreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Dorothy'sSpots10.jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook GreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" Gregin2004.jpg|Greg's title seen on television GreginTVSeries4.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GreginDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Ballet" GreginCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|Greg singing in Australia GreginFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Greg in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" GreginKangarooDance.jpg|Greg in "Kangaroo Dance" GreginAWigglyMystery.jpg|Greg in "A Wiggly Mystery" GreginTrainDance.jpg|Greg in "Train Dance" GreginLearnAboutAnimals.jpg|Greg in "Learn About Animals" GreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg in "Sailing Around the World" GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Greg in "Sailing Around the World" promo picture GreginWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Greg in "Walking on the Moon" music video GreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg in "Santa's Rockin!" concert GreginTheWiggleWay.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Show" (TV Series 2) GreginSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Greg in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Animated Greg in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro GreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" GregWakingUpJeff.jpg|Greg waking up Jeff GreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise4.jpg|Greg in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook Gregin2005.jpg|Greg's title in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" GreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat3.jpg|Greg in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook GreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg in "Little Rock" concert GregonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Greg on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" GreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg in "Wiggledancing! USA" File:Gregin2006.jpg|Greg in 2006 File:GreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg in "Racing To The Rainbow" File:GregYawning.jpg|Greg yawning File:GregSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:GregatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg at Sydney Harbour File:GregonIsland.jpg|Greg on island File:GreginTheKing'sCadillac.jpg|Greg in "Racing to the Rainbow" bonus clip File:GregattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Greg at the Australian High Commission File:GreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" GregandSam.jpg|Greg receiving yellow skivvy back from Sam GregPagein2012.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture Gregin2012.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #2 Gregin2012-2.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #3 Gregin2012-3.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #4 Gregin2012-4.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #5 Gregin2012-5.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #6 File:GreginHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Recording Studios GregReunites4.jpg|Greg reuniting with Jeff and Anthony on the News GreginHotPotatoStudiosInterview.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Studios interview GreginWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Greg in "Waltzing Matilda" video GregandSimonPryce.jpg|Greg and Simon Pryce GregandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Greg and James Arthur Chen GreginWoolworthsBabyandToddlerClub.jpg|Greg in "Woolworths Baby and Toddler Club" advert GreginSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Greg's name in "Surfer Jeff" GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg in "Surfer Jeff" GreginSurferJeffBonusClip.jpg|Greg in "Surfer Jeff" bonus clip GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt GregatDreamworld.jpg|Greg at Dreamworld GreginGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg in "Getting Strong" concert GregandRachelWyld.jpg|Greg and Rachel Wyld GregandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg and Lachy Gillespie GregandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg and Emma Watkins GreginCelebration!.jpg|Greg in "Celebration!" GreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg in "Celebration!" deleted scene GregandLachy.jpg|Greg and Lachy GregonThisMorning.jpg|Greg on "This Morning" GregonABCNews.jpg|Greg on "ABC News" GregatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Greg at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital File:GregatTempaBayRaysStadium.jpg|Greg at Tempa Bay Rays Stadium GregandNickHutchinson.jpg|Greg and Nick Hutchison GreginTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Greg in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra GregatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Greg at The Wiggles Hall of Fame GreginHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato studio backstage GregSpeaks!.jpg|Greg in "Greg Speaks!" GregonTheMorningShow.jpg|Greg on "The Morning Show" GregatSugarBeach.jpg|Greg at Sugar Beach File:GregonStudio12News.jpg|Greg on Studio 12 News GreginBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Greg in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video GregandEmmainTraining.jpg|Greg and Emma in Training GreginVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Greg in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial GreginChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" GregandEmma.jpg|Greg and Emma GregandSimon.jpg|Greg and Simon Category:Galleries Category:Wiggle Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:1991